Sokai: One Destiny
by jaymaster2000
Summary: Set during and after Kingdom Hearts III. Sora is tired. After everything that's happened all he wants is to see Kairi again. They both know they need each other, but why is it so hard to say? Is being together again too much to hope for and if it isn't how much will they have to sacrifice to get it?


"So everything is solved then, Sora?" the wizened wizard asked.

"Yup," Sora cheerfully replied. "Whatever caused me to disappear from Pooh Bear's heart has been fixed. Whatever it was."

"Wonderful. Once again I thank you for your services. Oh goodness me!" Merlin exclaimed suddenly. "Look at the time. I've dawdled far too long, I should probably be on my way. I must check on Kairi and Axel's training," Merlin said already starting to hurry away.

"Oh ok," Sora said before suddenly realizing. "Huh? Waaaaait! Merlin! HOLD ON!"

He started running after the old wizard barely stopping a foot before tumbling into the sorcerer. "What's wrong my dear boy? Is there something else you need my assistance with?"

"No, it's just that I- uhm…" Donald and Goofy shared a confused look. What was wrong with Sora?

"Well, uh see..." Sora gave out a brief sigh. "We've been going around to the worlds and to be honest I'm not sure how much progress I'm making to unlocking the Power of Waking. I know that the final battle with Xehanort is coming on soon and we really can't be slacking but... I'm not sure how much longer we can keep going like this. I think we need to take a break."

"By all means, you don't need my permission to rest," Merlin replied.

"I know its just that..." Sora said looking down at his hands. He recalled everything he had been through lately. Leaving the Destiny Islands again, going through the Sleeping Worlds, almost being taken over by Xehanort. He shuddered. That thought scared him. That he could be turned into that monster, to forget all the connections his heart had made. To turn against his friends. Donald, Goofy, the King, Riku… and Kairi. The very thought made him feel sick. He stood up straight again. "I want to take Kairi with me. For a few days."

There was silence for a few moments before Sora spoke again. "I need to see her. She... she makes me stronger. I know that if I can see her again I'll be able to keep going. That we'll be able to win. Please I just need to see her, hear her voice, and be with her."

Merlin looked down thoughtfully for a moment. Time was short. Xehanort was already ahead of them and they needed Kairi and Lea to be ready when the time came. Then he looked up at the boy again. His eyes. They were so full of hope. Peering closer he realized something else. Sora was _tired. _He could tell in the very way he stood. He was trying to keep strong but he was being stretched too thin. How had he not seen it before. The bruises on his arms, how difficult it seemed to stand straight, how every few seconds he winced from the pain. How could he deny the boy time with the girl he was so obviously in love with?

"Very well," he said with a huff.

Sora's eyes lit up. "Thank you, thank you thank you so much!"

"Be careful out there. Don't go to any worlds that may be too dangerous. I'll tell Kairi to be ready by tonight."

"Yes sir!" Sora said with a salute. Merlin waved his hands and disappeared into a puff of smoke. "Donald, Goofy why don't you go back to Disney Castle for awhile. I'm everyone there would love to see you again."

"It sure would be nice to spend some time with Daisy," Donald said.

"Gawrsh, yeah. I'd love to check up on Maxie too and see how he's doing," Goofie replied.

_Who's Maxie? _Sora thought briefly. Then he decided it probably wasn't important. "Great," he said. "I'll drop you guys off there before picking up Kairi tonight." Ideas suddenly started bubbling in his head. Tonight they could eat at Little Chef's bistro before going to the Kingdom of Corona to see the floating lights. Then tomorrow they could go back to the Destiny Islands for a bit and walk along the beaches like they used to. Or use his Keyblade to bring her to Traverse Town and show her the Dream Eaters. Soon he was lost in thoughts of excitement over what the next few days would hold.

"Gawrsh, I can't remember the last time Sora was this excited," Goofy said.

"Me neither. I just don't get why he hasn't told Kairi that he's in love with her yet," Donald replied.

"Ah-hyuck. I think in their hearts they both know it already. He just needs some time."

"If you say so."

Kairi was in her room writing another letter. It felt good to feel like she was talking to Sora, even if he never read these letters. This one in particular was a little more intimate than the others. She told him how much she missed him and that the whole reason she was training to use the Keyblade was to be with him and protect him like he had for her. That he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore and that once she was done training, she'd be with him. No more time apart, this time she would be with him for the adventure. She said he meant the world to her and that if anything ever happened to him she'd be heartbroken. She told him... that she loved him. As soon as she wrote those words down she knew they were true. A few tears rolled down her cheeks without her realizing. She wanted to tell him that. She wanted to see his face when she told him, she wanted to be in his arms again and she wanted him to tell her back.

She let out a sigh. It'd be awhile before that could happen. He was out there saving the worlds and she was here training to be a Keyblade wielder. _We're just not meant to be together right now_ she thought. But soon, very soon she'd see him again and tell him how she really felt. _Next time I see him, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell him_ she thought. Then there was a knock on her door.

_Probably Axel. Maybe he brought some ice cream to celebrate me kicking his butt today_ she thought recalling their duel that morning. Quickly wiping the tears off her face she moved to open the door. "Hey Ax-" she said before suddenly realizing that it was actually Merlin.

"Oh sorry Merlin, I thought you were Axel. Is there something you need from me?"

"No, not at all my dear. I just wanted to inform you that I spoke to Sora earlier and-"

_He talked to Sora? Is something wrong, is he okay? Am I just being paranoid? Probably. It's Sora. Plus Merlin's talking so calmly, if something was wrong he'd be more panicked. Then why's he talking to me, did Sora mention me? Did he give Merlin a message for me? Maybe I should listen to what he's saying then._

so Sora will be by later tonight to pick you up."

Kairi blinked. Did he just say Sora would come later tonight? "I'm sorry sir, I think I misheard you. Did you say Sora would be coming here?"

"Yes dear, I did."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"To pick me up?"

"Correct. I expect him to arrive within a few hours. Best get prepared," Merlin said before walking away.

Kairi stood there in shock for the next few moments. _He going to come here! Tonight! _She could barely believe it. They were going to see each other again! She would have the perfect chance to tell him how she really felt. Regaining her composure she started to prepare herself for that night.


End file.
